Broken Wishes
by Twerking Maslow
Summary: When his friends forget his birthday, James goes on a walk. What he doesn't know, is that he wanders into a dark alley and is brutally beaten by a group of thugs. Will Kendall and the guys be able to rescue him? If so, will James survive the bloody ordeal? TWO-SHOT. Happy birthday, James Maslow!


When James awoke, he expected a huge celebration going on in front of his face. Balloons, cake, his friends waking him up by singing happy birthday. It indeed was James's birthday, but when he woke up, there were no balloons, no cake, no friends singing happy birthday.

James curiously looked over to Carlos's bed in their shared room and was surprised to see the bed made neatly and tidy; Carlos is never this organized. James yawned as he sat up and stretched his tired limbs. After dressing out into light blue collar shirt with raised sleeves and black skinny jeans and sneakers - and a quick brush of his teeth and hair - the birthday boy headed into the kitchen, where everyone was eating.

"Look who's finally up," Kendall commented.

"What are you..." James trailed off as his eyes slowly landed on the digital clock on the microwave; _12:23_. His eyes widened in shock. He slept early, how can he wake up this late? And why didn't anybody wake him up? On his birthday?!

Mama Knight noticed his expression and smiled, "Don't worry about it, honey. Nothing important is going on today, please come eat,"

_Nothing important. _James took that as an honest mistake that Mama Knight simply forgot his birthday. But living with five kids, four being wild singing pop stars, it was challenging, which James forgave her for. James sighed and took his spot next to Kendall and across Carlos. James reached over and grabbed a handful of fish sticks and happily set them on his plate and started eating.

"Hey, James," Carlos said, "I gotta tell you something,"

James smiled, awaiting the 'happy birthday' from his hyperactive friend, but his smile wiped off when Carlos said something completely different.

"I, um, kinda used your toothbrush this morning," Carlos said, sheepishly, "I couldn't find mine... um. Sorry,"

A flash of anger swept across James's face for a split second but he shook it off quickly, "It's no problem..." Carlos smiled brightly and continued stuffing his face with his infinite amount of fish sticks.

"So..." James said, "What are we doing today?"

"Well," started Kendall, "Logan and I are going on a double date with Camille and Jo,"

"I'm going with Katie to the arcade!" Carlos exclaimed happily as Katie nodded in agreement. "How about you?"

James stayed silent. _Not spending my birthday with my best friends... _"Uh, probably just chill at the pool.. or something,"

The guys nodded, but Mama Knight noticed a small hint of hurt and betrayal in the birthday boy's voice and eyes. After lunch that afternoon, the guys and Katie - excluding James - were soon out the door, with a quick goodbye.

James silently rinsed his dishes and placed them in the dishwasher before sulking over to the orange couch and turning on the TV.

"James, honey," Mama Knight called softly as she sat next to the quiet boy, "Are you okay? Are you feeling lonely? 'Cause I'll call the guys right now and tell them to come back-"

"No!" James snapped, then instantly regretted it, "I'm sorry... I'm just... tired,"

Mama Knight waved away James's outburst and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Sweetie, talk to me,"

James sighed, knowing he won't escape Mama Knight now. He shut off the TV which he wasn't even watching and turned to face her.

"Mama Knight," James said quietly, "You... you _do _know it's my birthday... right?"

James took it as a no when Mama Knight's mouth jaw went agape and her eyes widened. "James! Oh.. honey, I am _so _sorry!"

James immediately felt guilty when his second mother's eyes started getting teary. "Mama Knight, it's okay. I understand,"

"No, it's not okay!" Mama Knight sighed, "James, please.. forgive me, honey,"

"I forgive you!" James said instantly, "But... I don't think the guys know either,"

Mama Knight stopped crying, "Oh, sweetie, I'm sure they know. You should go talk to them,"

"I'm fine, really. I'm gonna take a walk, I'll see you later,"

Without another word, James quickly left the room, leaving Mrs. Knight alone in the apartment.

* * *

It's been eight hours and James wasn't back yet. Mama Knight began worrying. Two hours before, Carlos and Katie had returned from the arcade, then an hour later, Kendall and Logan were back. Getting word from their mother that one of the boys was "missing" they began making phone calls to James, but wouldn't receive an answer.

"Mom, I'm sure he's fine!" Kendall said, "He's probably with a girl he met at the pool,"

Mama Knight dismissed him as she made a call to the lobby.

Logan, Carlos, and Katie were seated on the orange couch, watching Kendall pacing back and forth with his phone to his ear.

"Why would James leave without telling us?" Logan asked.

"I don't know," Kendall said, stressed out, "But, guys.. It's _James_. He'll be back soon. Like I said, he's probably with a girl,"

Giving up, the teens on the couch just shrugged before walking off, doing their own thing in the apartment. But for some reason, Kendall felt a tinge of worry at the pit of his stomach.

* * *

The sun has set in LA, and James didn't want to admit it, but he was lost. He couldn't have walked more than an hour away from the Palm Woods, but it felt like he was in a completely different city. The block was littered with beer cans, cigarettes, and occasionally drugs.

James hugged himself as the air around him got colder. He regretted leaving his sweater back at the apartment. He wanted to call one of his friends, but at that moment he just felt forgotten and unwanted. As James continued walking, he heard faint chatter and laughter. But not the good type of laughter. It sounded... mocking. When James got close enough, he realized a group of boys - probably a few years older than him, and definitely taller - hogging a dark alley as they cussed and laughed and were just... there.

Hoping he wasn't noticed, James quickly passed the alley, but it wasn't long before he heard chuckling and footsteps behind him.

"Hey, kid!" a voice called out. James froze and slowly turned to come face to face with the group of boys, about five of them, as they crowded around him, giving him no chance to escape.

"What are you doing here at this hour, little boy?" the 'leader' asked in a mocking tone, "Lost your way home?"

James stayed silent. He tried thinking up with a plan to escape but was struck dead when one of the boys leaned over and whispered to the leader. The leader looked back at James and smirked.

"Ahh, you're that guy from that stupid band, Big Time Rush, eh?" the leader snorted.

"U-Uh.." James stuttered.

"What?" the leader mocked, "Cat got your tongue?"

Two boys suddenly grabbed James's arms from behind. His first reaction was to struggle, which caused the leader to slap the bound boy across the cheek then harshly pulling up his head by grabbing his hair.

"P-Please," James begged, "Let me go, I-I'll never come b-back here, again!"

"You just let _us _make sure of that," the leader said, before throwing a fist at James's abdomen. The boy gasped for air but couldn't find any as another punch was added to his delicate face. One by one, the group of thugs threw punches and kicks to the birthday boy. James tried to cry for help but he could only choke out a yelp as he was being assaulted.

"Let's finish this," The leader complied before pulling out a pocket knife. James's muscles tensed as the leader approached him, before violently digging the weapon into the singer's side. James made a final attempt to free himself from the bone crushing grip on his arms but found it literally impossible. The leader twisted the blade in his side, causing him to scream out in pain and agony. Tears freely rained down his face as the leader harshly pulled out the pocket knife, before motioning for the boys to release James.

James was roughly thrown on the concrete where the leader bent down and grinned at the hurt boy.

"Let's not ever see you again in these parts of LA. Or you _will _have it worse," the leader stood back up and he and his group of boys left James in a crumbled mess. Fresh blood started circling him as he silently cried, wishing his life to be over.

* * *

"That's it!" Kendall exclaimed, grabbing his coat, "I'm going out to look for him,"

"I thought you said he was fine," Logan argued, concern evident in his tone.

Kendall sighed, "I did, but it's been two hours, I'm going out for him,"

"Kendall," the blonde heard his Mom call. Kendall walked over to Mama Knight. Her face was washed with sadness, guilt, and concern.

"Kendall, honey, do you know what day it is today?" Mama Knight quietly asked.

The blonde raised an eyebrow, "Uh... Tuesday?"

Mama Knight nodded, "There's something more,"

"July 16th," Kendall said, and moments after his green orbs widened in realization, "It's James's birthday!"

At Kendall's outburst, Logan and Carlos gasped, also realizing their mistake. "We.. we forgot James's birthday," Logan said quietly.

"Is that why he's not here?" Carlos asked in guilt, "We're horrible friends!"

Logan comforted Carlos as he burst into tears. Kendall huffed in frustration. He really hated himself right now.

"I'm going to find him," Kendall declared and before anyone could say anything to him he was on his way to find his forgotten friend.

* * *

Summoning up all the little extra energy he had left, James reached for his phone in his pocket. Forgotten or not, he just needed help from his friends. Quickly hitting speed dial, James brought his shaking hand to his ear. The phone ringed three times before a worried voice answered.

"James! James, where are you?!"

"K-Kendall," James groaned, the pain in his side growing gradually bigger, "H-Help,"

"James! Are you hurt?! I'll come get you, buddy! I just need to know where you are!"

James hissed in pain, "I-I'm... in ... a dark alley just... outside LA. P-Please, Kenny, help.. I-It hurts,"

On the other end, James heard Kendall curse.

"I'm on my way, buddy! Hang in there!"

James's phone shut off due to the low battery and James was left alone, in his own pool of blood. How could this happen to him? It's his birthday and the closest thing he got to a present was a brutal beating. James painfully brought up his knees to his chest and sobbed uncontrollably. Under the blood, he shivered violently as he felt his body temperature dropping by the minute.

After what felt like an eternity, James heard the screeching of car wheels and looked up to see the Big Time Rush mobile heading his way. Inside, Kendall almost choked at the sight. His best friend, his friend who's now one year older on this day, laying in a pool of blood in a dark alley.

Kendall quickly jumped out of the car, not bother shutting it off and ran over to his barely conscious friend.

"James... James! Can you hear me?!" Kendall shouted. The blonde quickly removed his coat and wrapped it around his injured friend before bringing his fragile body close to his in a tight embrace.

"James," Kendall whispered, "I'm so sorry. I'm so so so sorry," In his arms, James whimpered and snuggled closer to Kendall's chest.

Kendall hushed his crying friend and rocked him back and forth in a way to calm him down. "Don't worry, Jamie. I'm here now,"

"K-Kendall," James stuttered, "I-It hurts,"

Kendall stared down at his friend. He gently removed the coat enough to reveal a severe stab wound on James's side. He cringed at the sight and pressed the coat back on his wound, adding pressure to it, making James whimper and flinch at the sudden bolt of pain.

"I'm sorry, Jamie." Kendall quickly apologized, "We have to get you to a hospital. Please, just hang in there,"

Kendall picked himself and James off the concrete and made a jog to the car, where he safely placed James in the backseat. Kendall pulled out of the alley and drove straight to the hospital. Every now and then, Kendall took a worried glance in the rear view mirror to take a look at James, who was now pale, sweaty and shivering even more.

In a swift motion, Kendall whipped out his cellphone and made a call to his mother.

"Kendall, did you find -" Mama Knight start but Kendall interrupted.

"James is hurt. Get the guys and Katie to the hospital, I'm on my way," Kendall spoke.

Mama Knight gasped, "Hurt? What do you mean-"

"Just go!" Kendall snapped then shut his phone. As Kendall drove, James's vision got blurrier every second. Just as they arrived at the hospital, James couldn't fight consciousness anymore and everything went black.

* * *

**AN. Sorry if it's a bit rushed at the end. I just wanted to get this chapter done by midnight which is in ten minutes, lol. x) Anyway, hoped you like this chapter, and I'll hopefully upload the second and last part tomorrow! Please review, and thanks for reading! :D Oh, and HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JAMES MASLOW. YOU'RE FINALLY TWENTY THREE, BABY. c: **


End file.
